A quiet silenced srceamed
by narumirai
Summary: One day when Haruka was practicing.Untill what happen wher left eye started to bleed? ranmaruxharuka
1. Chapter 1

Angel For Me

Hello to all! This ismy first time to write a u guys like it…. _  
************************************************** *******************

C**hapter 1 : MUSICS SOUND BETTER WITH YOU**

Haruka's pov

Haruka Nanami has a special ability, that is creating an amzing lives at the countryside with her "oba" she is the composer of group named since she was small, she had a poor her parents decide to sent her to the countryside.

One day, Haruka suddenly wakes up at 6:59 a. then, closed her eyes but she can't then gets up and go to the bathroom to take a she's done, haruka open her closet and choose a blue dress half size puff sleeves, a music note necklace and a black 1 inch shoes.

Haruka then, walks out of the room ang go towards the kitchen and said "Maybe I'll drink some milk. ".She opened the fridge and take out a the milk and poured it into the glass and drink. " Hmmm… it's so refreshing .".She then go to the practice room to take out some music paper and a pen. " Maybe I should try composing it with the she's done, she then play it all,once again.

**Ranmaru pov**

Ranmaru wakes up at 7:00 look at his phone and said "nanda…it's only 7 o'clock ?".He the gets up from his bed and started his everyday he got out of the bath, he chose a black  
shirt with a cloudy-gray vast, a black jeans trouser's ,a blue tie and lastly he put on his white hand glove ad a gray,black –boots. " guess I'm goin' for a walk .".He goes toward's the kitchen and take out's a milk and poured it into the glass on the table which haruka had used and forgetton to washed.

He then, heard someone's singing and try to hear where it then arrived infront of the practice room and said "Practice room? It's sounds like a is it ?".He then quietly open the door and saw agirl. "Hm? It's the girl who composes starish's closed the door and quietly sit on a chair and listen without saying anything.

**Kaze wa fuiteiru by AKB0048**

Kono kawarihateta  
Daichi no kuuhaku ni  
Kotoba wo ushinatte  
Tachitsukushite ita  
Nani kara saki ni  
Te wo tsukereba ii?  
Zetsubou no naka ni  
Hikari wo sagasu

Dokoka ni  
Kami ga iru nara  
Mouichido  
Atarashii sekai wo  
Kono chi ni hirakasete kure

Soredemo mirai he  
Kaze wa fuite iru  
Hoho ni kanjiru  
Inochi no ibuki  
Soredemo watashi wa  
Tsuyoku ikite yuku  
Saa tatta hitotsu  
Renga wo tsumu koto kara hajimeyou ka?

Kioku no kizuguchi wa  
Kasabuta ni natte  
Itami no naka ni  
Yasashisa wo umu'n da  
Dare kara saki ni  
Dakishimereba ii?  
Nukumori no naka de  
Yume wo katarou

Afureta  
Namida no bun dake  
Nanika wo  
Seowasete hoshii yo  
Boukansha ni wa naranai

Soredemo mirai he  
Ai wa tsudzuiteru  
Hito to hito to ga  
Motome atte iru  
Soredemo watashi wa  
Ippo aruki dasu  
Soko ni wasurerareta  
Kibou wo hirotte  
Hajimeyou ka?

Soredemo mirai he  
Kaze wa fuite iru  
Hitomi tojireba  
Kanjiru hazusa  
Tashika ni mirai he  
Kaze wa fuite iru  
Subete ushinatte  
Tohou ni kurete mo  
Tashika ni watashi wa  
Koko ni sonzai suru  
Mae wo fusaideru  
Gareki wo dokashite  
Ima wo ikiru

Moshimo kaze ga  
Yande shimatte mo  
Kaze ga kieta  
Sekai wa nai'n da  
Donna toki mo  
Kokyuu wo shiteru you ni  
Kyou to iu hi ga  
Sou tsurai ichinichi demo

Dekiru koto wo  
Hajimeyou ka?

She then stopped played the piano and I notice, tears are falling from her then rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Why is she smiling ?".then she said "I miss my friends and family…".

**Haruka's pov**

After I stopped playing,my eyes suddenly let out bursts of tears.I then rubbed it off and said " I miss my family & friends .".I then felt something burst out of my eyes. I kindly touched it and said "Blood ? Could it be ?". I suddenly felt pain from , I felt my eye sight is getting blurring and that, Haruka heard a sound calling her name.

**Narrator's pov**

After Haruka fainted, Ranmaru then ran to her screamed "Oi, nanami ! What happened!Oi,wake up!".He then noticed her left eye is bleeding, "blood ?".He ripped some part of his vase and wrapped it around haruka's left , he quickly ran out of the practice room and bump into the other member of Quartet then said "Hm? Toshtano,Ran-Ran? Hm? Isn't that girl, Starish's composer?why are you carriying her and …-". Reiji noticed there's a clothe with blood covering her left eye. "No time to explained! You guys, help me carry her to the hospital!".

**Hi, if there's many wrong , please review! ****3**


	2. Chapter 2:Dark past

**Dark Past**

**Narrator's pov**

" Hm?Toshtano,Ran-Ran?Hm?Isn't that girl STARISH'S composer? Why are you carriying her and -".Reiji then noticed a pert of clothe covered in blood are wrapped around Haruka's eye. "No time to explain!Help me carry her to the hospital!".They then quickly put her in the car and while the driver is driving, they asked "Ran-Ran,why is her left eyes bleeding?".Asked Reiji curiuos and then told them what had happened.

**Flashback-**

Kurosaki pov

"After I got out of my room at 7:20 a.m.,I went to the kitchen to get some that, I then noticed someone was singing and playing the , I try to go near the sound and I end up infront of the practice room.I went inside without her noticing.I sat on the chair and hear her she stopped, she started crying and said "I miss my family and friends.".And After she rubbed her eyes, she started to faint and I ran to her and noticed her left eye are bleeding."

**End of flashback-**

**narrator's pov**

"So, you're saying you don't know the cause ?"ask after 2 hours, they arrived at shining hospital, which is a private hospital for they got out of the car,they quickly ran inside and a doctor and a nurse came and ask "What happened?". "We don't know the cause,after she stopped crying,her left eye started to bleed." Told ,the Quartet Night members saw the doctor and the nurse face. "Put her here,hurry!We need to do a surgery!". "But doesn't she need a permission to a surgery?"ask doctor then said "It's parents told us to do what we can do to save her.".The quartet night then,returned the doctor a "what does that mean?" then sat down on a long bench a couple of hours,haruka's been put in a VIP doctor and the nurse gave them a little smilie on their , the doctor left fo his other that Reiji started to ask the nurse, "Um….is she okay?"ask reiji. "She's gonna be okay."smiled the the nurse are abot to go, Reiji then asked another question, "Hm! Nurse-san, what do you guys possibly mean by her "parents" told you to do what it takes to save her?".The nurse, after that gave them a surprised look with "do you guys really want to know" face. "She's been goin here for about 5 years", quartet night then, look surprised "5 years?!". "hai." The nurse continue- "Haruka is the daughter of the legend singer and she was small, she had weak health and frail parents are to busy to take care of , her parents decide to sent her to the countryside to live with her they all are on thei way, there's an explosion their cars got nanami rin, her father, trying to protect her, the car front glass some of the chattered glass got pierced her left mother noticed that and hurriedly call the ambulance came and the got herein 49 was screaig in pain in which a glass fierced her , they decide to tell them "please do what it takes to save her!".So, her parents got a call and have to go for overseas and left a couple of days,haruka then realize that she was some bad group of boys came to her and bully kick her 3 times each 's why she doesn't trust any guy-.".The nurse sentence was cut when haruka wakes up and screamed in pain because of her left eye.

**Hi guys!do you guys enjoy it? sorry for the long , anyway please review!**


End file.
